waywardrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Northern Tribes
The Northern Tribes of Ferranthus The tribespeople from the northern lands of Ferranthus are a hostile society of seafarers who survive off the lands and thrive off their southern enemy, the Kingdom of Aldenshire. Culture The tribespeople of Ferranthus have quite the norse-based culture, which mainly revolves around both honor and battle to secure themselves a worthwhile place in the after-life. Due to this, the tribespeople of Feranthus haven’t had much success with securing any allies and in fact have put themselves in a semi-permanent war with their southern enemy, the Kingdom of Aldenshire. Roles of men and women Most men from the tribes of Feranthus beginning training in combat at a very young age and usually are introduced into the sight of battle in their mid-teenage years. One thing that separates these warriors from the rest if their lack of fear to die due to their beliefs, making them fierce warriors who will with every inch of strength try to down their enemy or die trying. The women from the tribes of Feranthus are tasked from their early years to their late years with the jobs of taking care of the children, tending the land, and finally defending their homes whenever their men are not around to do such. Though with some rare cases, some women find their way to have the same roles of men, fighting out in the battlefields. Beliefs The beliefs of the tribesmen are quite simplistic yet complicated at the same time. They believe in multiple ‘gods’ and believe the only true way to meet them is to live an honorable life, which in the men’s cases (some women) involve a great death in a great battle. After living this ‘honorable’ mortal life, they shall rise up into a worthwhile place which involves forever celebration and joy. Other notable things about the tribespeople are their sacrifices in which they ‘offer’ to the ‘gods,’ some sacrifices even being human (most of the time captives of war). Appearance The men and women alike from Ferranthus’ northern tribes were all massive humans, usually standing from 6’0ft to around 7’3ft, the women being the shorter ones of the two. The tribespeople usually had dark colored hair (different shades of brown), and were covered in it all over, men and women alike (woman didn’t have beards or anything that bad though). Their skin color was almost always pale, though never completely shown as they were almost always covered in dirt/filth. History The tribespeople of Ferranthus have quite the hostile history which includes an almost permanent war with their southern neighbours/enemies, the Kingdom of Aldenshire. Before first contact with the Kingdom of Aldenshire though, the tribespeople of Ferranthus were known for fighting amongst each other to prove the superior tribe. This led to much death amongst the tribespeople, and even very bad weakness once the war between the Kingdom of Aldenshire and the tribes had commenced. Notable Battles The survival of the fittest Two of the largest tribes meet each other out in the open battlefield bringing along them their greatest warriors, the battle of the fittest is soon to commence. The reason for the fight is quite obviously shown throughout all involved, spectator or warrior. The two tribes, the Juktros and the Palakins charge at each other to prove which one more superior, which one is the true leader of the North. Both masses collide, the battle is long, drawn out and bloody as both sides fight yet don’t retreat. In the end, every single last Palakin male had been slayed on that battlefield, the supreme Juktros force now heavily depleted. A wrong move The Juktros tribe had encountered small villages scattered near the Southern borders, filled with things in which contained value to them. Not long after this information was discovered, the Juktros tribe had put out multiple raiding parties to raid the villages and raze them to the ground. In the first few days, the attacks were very successful with little to no resistance from the defending villages, this caused the Juktros to make the raids more frequent. Then all of a sudden, a mass force of fully armed men came like a spearhead penetrating deep into the north. Under the same banner, they butchered every tribesman in their way and not even the Juktros tribe could stop them. They were a problem, a problem that if not soon dealt with would mean the annihilation of all Northern tribes. A joint effort'' '' The Juktros had called a mass meeting inviting all northern tribes. In this meeting, they came to a single agreement. Alone, they were dead, together they had a chance. “We had our defence setup, ready for the attack our scouts had forewarned us about. Infantry in the front, archers setup on a hill in the back. Word quickly spread of the enemies nearing us, we all had gotten into position, myself being one of the archers in the back. We heard the charging, the roars from far away. We saw them in the distance, a swarm, ten times larger than expected. I began to feel doubt but Ser Frostwood had said that their disorganization would be the death of them. We loaded our bows, waited for them to get into distance, then began firing. They began to fall in mass, most not even getting close enough to the infantry at the front. This went on for a few minutes until suddenly, I noticed we had no more arrows, they were still coming, still in mass. We hadn’t estimated them in such numbers, they usually would be in smaller packs, we weren’t prepared.They soon bashed into the infantry lines with great force, though it appeared at first that we would hold. All of sudden, things began going wrong as our exposed flanks were attacked. I saw Ser Frostwood grabbed off his horse by three savages and tossed to the floor. They began hacking away with their axes, swords, and some even fists as he layed there, defensively. I turned away from the horror, dropped my bow and ran, prayed an arrow wouldn’t find it’s way into my back. I still thank God today I got away from that slaughter, not every soldier was as lucky as me. I just can't wrap my head around it though, most of the savages kept on advancing even in the face of death. . . What kind of men don't fear death. . ."' - From the diary of Warfeld Breychurch, First Commander of Aldenshire's vanguard force. Notable Locations '''Jakintos Jakintos, the one notable city currently held/made by the tribesmen of the north. Jakintos, a fishing port/city at the very top of the north is where all political problems having to due with the tribes like the alliance of the tribes to fight the south, as well as the main docking place/making place for the most of the tribespeople's boats. Gates to the Afterlife The 'Gates to the afterlife' is a rather large summit/pass between two large icy mountains at the north-east of Ferranthus. Never traveled into, what lies at the end of the summit/pass is unknown by the tribespeople though myth/legend from the tribes say that at the very end lay the gate-way to the afterlife. After the recent alliance between the tribes had been made, one tribe, the Pakra tribe had been given the job to guard/watch over the summit and to make sure no mortal soul passes through, especially the people of the south. The Plains of the Great The plains of the great is a mass grave-yard in which all the corpses of great warriors within the tribes are buried. Not much other then this is relevant over there except the fact that is within the plains of the great, battle is prohibited and considered a terrible act.